Relena's Twelve Steps
by Moriarty Hooper and Holmes Inc
Summary: 1&R Relena finally admits she has a problem and with a little help she does something about it.Grammar and spelling errors have been fixed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Admitting you have a problem**

"And now for the next speaker..."

Well this was one way to go about dealing with my problem. Maybe not the way I would have done it - old movies and my best friends Ben & Jerry. But leave it to my good friend Dorothy to suggest something So unconventional.

"Dorothy Catalonia..."

I knew I had a problem from the minute I laid eyes on him.

"It's been four weeks and two days....."

I guess my behavior over the past few years had been more than a little obsessive. But it wasn't exactly like I was chasing him anymore. I never called him, never tried to contact him. The few occasions that my prince did decide to grace me with his presence, I never once threw myself at him. Never. I would never push my unrequited emotions on someone like Heero Yuy.

"...Since I last tried to stab my boyfriend."

However I had never been on a date in my life. I never pursued any of the suitors that came calling. I'd always mentally compared them to him. I made the mistake of telling my dear friend that maybe if one of my many admirers pointed a gun to my head and threatened to kill me...

"I have brought a new member with me today..."

That's how I ended up here - surrounded by recovering alcoholics in the dingy basement of an old school. I would have to make a mental note to raise funding for education. Dorothy was certifiably insane but she did mean well. She'd started coming to these meetings as sort of a joke back when Duo found out about her and Quatre's relationship. He'd really let her have it about her violent tendencies . Well all was fair in love and war - literally.

"Relena Darlian!"

The crowd clapped as I made my way up the pitiful looking stage. Dorothy brought her hand to my cheek and whispered, "I'm so proud of you." She was having way too much fun at my expense.

I waved a nervous hand to the twenty or thirty people staring back at me. "My name is Relena Darlian and I have a problem."

Well maybe I was wrong. Maybe it would feel better to get it out in the open. Maybe I could finally move on from all these feelings I'd had for the same young man for three long years. I was eighteen years old after all! I was all grown up and I was the Vice Foreign Minister, this silly little crush needed to be taken care of and it needed to be taken care of immediately.

"I am addicted to Heero Yuy," there I said it.

They clapped for me. Not caring that I wasn't an alcoholic. Not caring that I wasn't addicted to anything life threatening. They were accepting me for who I was and giving me a platform to scream to the world that I was just as normal as the rest of them. Well at least that I was a normal teenage girl who had a crush on a guy way out of her league.

The older gentleman who appeared to be the lead speaker pulled me into a warm embrace. "That was very good."

Dorothy gave her cheesiest smile, "I'll be her buddy."

Dorothy had assured me beforehand that my presence at these meetings would never be made known - even if they were I would only be there to support my poor, pathetic friend.

She started scribbling incessantly in her notebook, "I have to change the steps around a bit, seeing as you are not an alcoholic and we need to meet your needs."

That made sense. "Of course, whatever you think is best."

"You know," she gave me a familiar wicked smile, "if this works you might even have a date for Valentine's Day!"

Yes, Valentine's Day. That was barely a month away. I'd never had a date on Valentine's Day before. I'd always been invited out, of course, and received many bouquets of flowers. But much to my dismay they were never from Heero so they all quickly found their way to the bottom of my trashcan.

"Alright," she sighed, "your second step is to remove the problem."

"Remove the problem?" I asked confused. How exactly was one to simply remove Heero Yuy? OZ had tried and failed. I didn't think I would be very successful.

"The next time Heero Yuy stops by for a social call, you are going to tell him he is no longer welcome in your life," she informed me.

"It's not like I see him often," not as often as I would have liked anyway.

Her glare left no room for argument. "You can't move on if he's just popping in and out," she stated matter-of-factly. "You'll only regress and end up an old maid."

Dorothy was right. Step one was admitting I had a problem. Step two would be removing it. I had to stay out of the bar...or at least keep the bar from coming to me.


	2. Remove The Problem

**Chapter Two: Remove The Problem.**

This step should have been relatively easy. I never knew when he was going to be popping in and out of my office. It could be days, weeks or maybe another month. It was a good possibility that I could even skip this step altogether, and have the others finished before he even showed up again.

Do I have such luck? I doubt it.

"Here you go, Miss Relena," said Amy, my newest secretary, setting down a fresh cup of coffee on my desk. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you." She seemed nice enough, young-still older than me but she could make a mean cup of coffee. That was of the upmost importance in my line of work.

She pulled out my planner from her side, "Mr. Yuy called this morning…"

What? Heero called? He called my office? Heero never called my office!

Heero Yuy never called, period.

"..He wanted to set up an appointment for this afternoon, he suggested noon." She held out her pen, waiting for permission to jot down the name in the particular time spot.

This was too soon. I wouldn't be able to do it if I saw him now. I didn't have ample time to prepare. "Please return his call and tell him unfortunately my schedule is full and that I will personally look into it tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrow at me. Once I had canceled a very important meeting with the President of the ESUN because Heero had decided to drop by unannounced, as usual.

And just in case, "if he calls again and asks to speak with me, please tell him I am busy." But in reality that would never happen.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

Of course I wasn't sure. "Positive."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so we have decided to go with taupe for the ambassador's office, wouldn't you agree Miss Vice Foreign Minister?" The old crusty bag said, sitting across from me.

He'd been chatting non stop for the last hour and a half. Originally, this meeting had been set up to talk about funding between the ESUN and the nations of Earth in setting up new borders…however he had deterred from his topic…

How in the world the ambassadors of Russia's new paint scheme was considered a foreign affair, was beyond me.

"Wonderful choice," I said with a tight smile, if I wasn't careful, my face would freeze that way.

His stiff body moved up from his seat, finally. "Looks like our time is up, I have a shuttle to catch."

I walked him gracefully to the door after shaking his hand and bidding him a safe journey. I could instantly feel my headache retreating.

"Miss Relena," Amy walked into my office with a single piece of paper in her hand. "This fax just came for you."

I read it…

**Maxwell and Schbeiker Salvage Yard**

"**Where Your Trash Is Our Treasure"**

_Relena,_

_Tomorrow is not good for me. I am confused as to why you are not receiving any of my phone calls. If you cannot meet me at noon then I will stop by later tonight, no arguments._

_-Yuy_

Damn. I had another meeting tonight. I could not have him stopping by my humble, ok not so humble abode. Time to make a dreaded phone call…

I dialed the number that was left with Amy on the video phone and waited.

It was Duo. "Thank you for calling Maxwell and - Relena?"

So Heero was staying with Duo then. "Is Heero there Duo? I need to speak with him." I tried to keep the anticipation out of my voice, I should not be anticipating.

He gave me his award winning grin. "Sure thing princess, he's right over here…" Duo's face disappeared from the screen.

Heero took a seat in front of the phone, looking rather irritated. "Do you have any idea how many times I called you today?" His voice was just slightly gruffer than usual, if that were possible.

My best political smile adorned my face, he was so beautiful, how could I go forever without him? "My sincerest apologies Mr. Yuy, I was in a meeting and all my calls are currently being transferred to my secretary."

"Mr. Yuy?" This seemed to concern him.

His hair hadn't changed a bit, unruly and wild as ever. His eyes still held all the secrets I would never have the pleasure of unlocking. At eighteen, he hadn't changed much, at least to the eye.

I raised an eyebrow, "that's your codename isn't it? Would you prefer I made up a new name for you as I don't know your real one?"

He scowled at my poor attempt at humor. He hadn't done that since the war. "That's not what I meant."

Enough of this small talk. "What is it that you wanted?" I said curtly. I wasn't going to say his name out loud, I couldn't.

"Relena…" he growled, irritation growing.

Why was it every time he said my name my knees turned to jelly? Even when I was sitting, humph!

"I'm staying at Duo's…for awhile." He kept looking at me like I was suppose to read his mind so he wouldn't have to use words; the poor man's throat must have been getting sore after one minute of conversing.

"How wonderful for you," I said dryly. "There is something I needed to speak with you about as well."

He seemed interested. "Go ahead."

It was now or never. It was time to completely remove him from my life, no matter how small a part that was. This was crucial - I would like to fall in love someday, again.

I felt my breakfast turn in my stomach and my throat felt dry. "It would be much appreciated if you lost all contact with me."

"Request denied," he said with no emotion.

My heart sunk in my chest; I was going to have to lie. "I don't want you to."

He didn't seem at all fazed by this, could he see right through me? "Why are you lying?"

Before I could even think to stop them, the words flew right out of my mouth, "my boyfriend doesn't like you."

His brow creased and his eyes narrowed...

…the screen went black.

"Goodbye… Heero," I said quietly to the terminated connection.

My heart broke; I didn't like this step one bit.


	3. The List

**Chapter Three: Make a List of Those You have Wronged.**

I couldn't keep myself from fidgeting during the entire meeting. Is this what withdrawals were like? It had to be my brain doing this. I'd gone months in the past without speaking to Heero, knowing it might be forever. I just didn't think it would be as physical as it was emotional. I really did have an addiction if the loss of a few simple visits could do this to me.

Dorothy was definitely taking notice, she would pry later. I had yet to tell her I'd created a problem. Heero Yuy wasn't a stupid man; he would do a full background investigation on my boyfriend, at least when he figured out who he was. As much as I would have liked to keep my humiliating mistake from my friend…She was probably the only one who could fix it.

Dorothy walked up to the podium. Her face was stricken with grief. "I had a relapse today," her voice over dramatic with fake emotion. "I tried, in vain, to stab my boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes as a woman rushed up to the stage to comfort Dorothy, who was supposedly falling apart with shame. Dorothy should have pursued an acting career instead of trying to start wars.

Would I really be able to suffer through ten more meetings? It didn't matter, it was my turn.

I did feel some sense of pride in my accomplishment as I walked towards the podium. As much as it broke my heart to do it, I had succeeded. "I severed my ties with Heero Yuy. I removed the object of my temptation. Today is the first day towards many days without Heero Yuy."

They clapped and cheered for me. Dorothy, of course, made a show of how proud she was of me. A man I didn't recognize came up to hug me, which was fine, he smelled strongly of mouthwash. Some people are just anal I guess.

"Alright Miss Relena," she flipped through her notebook. "Your next step is to make a list of all the people you have wronged and be willing to make amends to all of them."

Who had I wronged in this entire mess other than myself? "I am not quite sure I follow you?"

She gave me a dumbfounded look before smiling at my ignorance. "Because of your addiction, Relena, you have stood up a great deal of men."

"Stood up?" I repeated. "Dorothy you are not suggesting that I…"

She answered my question highly amused at my situation, "apologize to each and every one of them!"

This was going to be fun, not.

"Oh yes before I forget. What did you do?" She eyed me suspiciously; I knew she could tell something was amiss.

There was no reason to sugar coat it. "I told Heero the reason I couldn't see him anymore was because of my boyfriend."

She seemed to concentrate very hard on her pen before her face relaxed and she returned to the conversation. "You've created quite an interesting problem for me - "

I had created a problem for her? Well at least she was taking this seriously.

"- however I will find a temporary fix." Being Dorothy I could tell there were a million ideas running through her devious little head, she loved a challenge. "He would have to be spotless, one wrong thing and Heero will most likely report him to your brother."

"I need your help on this one," I pleaded with her. "What do you think I should?"

The limo stopped at my front door and the driver held it open and escorted me out of the car. Dorothy stuck her head out of the door. "Don't worry Miss Relena, I will take care of everything. You just worry yourself with those phone calls you have to make."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes I do admit Relena, that I was a little humiliated when I waited outside the restaurant for three hours in the pouring rain, without an umbrella and you never showed up…"

-

"Do you know how embarrassed I was standing there all by myself wearing a cowboy costume in a disco bar? I don't know what I was angrier about at the time; you not showing up or your secretary giving me the wrong address."

-

"I was very hurt at first, who would have thought the Vice Foreign minister would be a no show? In the end I do have you to thank you; my boyfriend and I are getting married next month."

-

"You stood me up? Your assistant called and told me you had strep throat! Now that you mention it, it was a little odd that you gave a speech the next day. Oh my…I can't believe you stood me up!

-

I checked the list, just one more phone call and this humiliation fest would finally be over. Unfortunately the last person on the list was…

Duo Maxwell.

He had asked me out about a year ago. Why I wasn't exactly sure, but he was a persistent little weasel and I agreed just to shut him up. I felt bad for weeks for standing him up. But the strange part was that the next time I talked to him he acted like it never happened. Well, that was Duo for you.

Surprisingly it was Heero that answered the video phone. "Hn."

"Can I speak with Duo, please?" I asked softly, he didn't seem too happy.

Not even a minute later Duo's face popped up on the screen. "Well hello there!"

Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Duo? He was so easy going. "Hi," this was going to sound so random. "I just called to apologize for standing you up a year ago."

Blunt seemed like the best way to go.

The grin was instantly wiped from his face. "No need to apologize princess, I figured you had your reasons." He took a deep sad sigh before continuing, "I was the one stupid enough to think you'd go out with a guy like me."

He was so wrong, Duo was absolutely wonderful! He was attractive, funny, thoughtful, smart, and down to earth; self employed - all around perfect guy. Just not my perfect guy.

"I was hung up on someone else at the time Duo, it wasn't you." I couldn't cover the guilt in my voice. "Will you please forgive me?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment before giving me a mischievous grin "On one condition."

"That being?"

His eyes lit up "go out on a date with me."

"Agreed."


	4. Direct Amends

AN: I would like to thank my beta JB Santiago for fixing everything for me!!!

**Chapter Four: Direct Amends**

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Step four**.

Relena,

Your next step is to make direct amends to people wherever possible. Since your phone calls didn't go over as previously planned (I was hoping you would have a string of dates to make up for what you did) I suppose your date with Duo will just have to do for now. Don't forget to be careful about what you say on your date; remember who his best friend is. I will see you tomorrow for our next meeting and Quatre says hello and he misses you.

Love, Dorothy

P.S. Be strong, you can do this!!

P.P.S. Quatre thinks you're crazy for going along with this.

P.P.P.S. Quatre apologizes; he doesn't think you're crazy and what he insinuated could have been potentially hurtful to your feelings.

-

-

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: Sorry **

Relena,

It's been bugging me the entire day. Will you please except my apology for my earlier comment? It's wrong to call people crazy (Dorothy made that incredibly clear) and I shouldn't be meddling in your private affairs.

Love, Quatre

P.S. Heero called. He wanted me to tell you to call him back.

-

-

**To: **

**From: **

**Subject: No Subject**

Relena,

I still need to speak with you. The current situation continues to concern me and I think for future matters it might be difficult. I tried calling your office today, Amy would not let me through; it's starting to get annoying. I called your cell phone, a Hispanic man answered so I assume you had your number changed. Quatre suggested I be polite. So for the time being, I will play whatever game you're up to. I'll give you the next few days to work out whatever needs to be worked out.

- Heero

P.S. You might feel better if you consume a few Midol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I stared into the empty mug I realized maybe I had a few other addictions that needed to be taken care of. It was already five thirty and I was on the brink of having Amy brew another pot of coffee, I fought the urge, I only had another half hour.

Pagan would have some waiting when I returned home.

Still, how was I supposed to finish my paperwork with an empty mug? I would address this problem in the next few weeks; I couldn't conquer all my problems at the same time.

The doors to my office opened and Amy poked her head in. "Um, Miss Relena?" she said with a confused expression. "There is a special delivery from your friend Dorothy Catalonia."

"Very well then," I said wary of what it might be. This was Dorothy after all.

Amy nodded briefly then shut the door behind her. I could hear hushed voices whispering frantically before they immediately ceased and the door opened once again to reveal a short man with red hair. He was by no means attractive and he was wearing the most unflattering shade of brown. I assumed this to be a uniform and felt a little sorry for him when my gaze lowered to his rather hairy legs. He was in shorts and it was January.

His coat had the UPS logo on it so I assumed he was here to deliver my package, which was strange because everything was usually delivered on the first floor to be inspected by the Preventers before making it's way to my office. This man however was not carrying a package.

"Excuse me," I asked as he just stood there waiting with an awkward smile on his face.

"I'm sorry you seem confused." He took off his brown coat to reveal a red ribbon tied around his waist. "Dorothy sent me. I'm your lover."

"Am I supposed to un-wrap you?" I asked dryly.

He seemed amused as he sat down. "If anyone asks, we met at Preventer headquarters a few months back. Dorothy explained to me your problem so I think for your sake it would be best if it appeared you pursued me."

"Headquarters?" I asked eyeing his uniform.

"Undercover," he said simply. "Not only do I have a squeaky clean record, I am more than capable of keeping you safe."

Dorothy was good, he may not have been my type but that really wasn't the point. If Milliardo ever got wind of this, he might even approve of this man.

He stood up and unwrapped himself and laid the bow on my desk. "I'll pick you up from your meeting tomorrow and we'll have dinner," he stated, didn't ask.

I nodded not really sure what to say until I remembered my date with Duo, "What's your name?"

"Ryan McCall."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place Duo had picked out for our date was absolutely superb. It was a quaint little seaside place on the coast that gave off a pleasantly relaxed atmosphere. Had I been with anyone else it would have been the cutest little place for a first date. However this was Duo.

"Where did you find this place?" I asked after we gave our orders to the waiter.

"This was where I was going to bring you, the first time," he said fidgeting slightly in his chair.

Immediately a wave of guilt swept over me and I remembered why we were really here. "It's good to see you Duo, it's been a long time."

"Too long," he agreed. "You should come over. I know Hilde has been dying to see you and we have a new house guest." He seemed excited in giving me this information.

"I'll look at my schedule; we should go out for lunch sometime." I tried to sound eager.

"Schedule?" he scoffed. "It appears you can find plenty of time for Dorothy," her name rolled of his tongue with distaste.

I rolled my eyes, "she's my best friend, try and remember that."

"So, what's her problem anyway? I never figured Dorothy for an alcoholic."

So Duo had been keeping taps on me?

"It's a long story, it's not what you think," I said trying to keep my voice calm. I never imagined Duo would invade my privacy in such a way.

He seemed to sense my unease. "Don't worry I wasn't stalking you or anything, I got the information from Heero," he said it as if it was supposed to make me feel better.

I watched as Duo gave me a forced smile, he seemed uncomfortable, like he'd said something wrong.

Then it hit me.

I grabbed a pen from my purse and scribbled a message on my napkin -

He's listening isn't he?

Duo's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head to confirm my suspicions.

My blood was boiling. I had agreed to this friendly date because I genuinely did want to spend time with Duo, and I owed him one. I wondered how exactly Heero convinced his friend to wear a wire, gun to the head maybe? More than likely. What was Heero's reasoning in resorting to such drastic measures?

I was not going to take this lying down.

"Duo," I gasped. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you, I have a boyfriend!"

"I think Heero mentioned something about that," he muttered.

"You're not happy for me?" I pouted.

"To be honest princess, Dorothy called Hilde this morning to gossip," he seemed to hesitate. "The guy is a real piece of work but he does check out. Doesn't seem like your type though."

"That was quick." I couldn't contain my surprise at their fast work. 'I guess opposites attract?"

He wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't sit well with me that you're involved with a guy who is telling you who you can and cannot talk to, don't you think that's a bit controlling?"

I sighed, "honestly Duo, It was completely my decision."

"I don't understand."

"It's a long story," I said quietly.

He bit his bottom lip and scanned the room. Very discreetly he reached inside his coat pocket, "It's safe we can talk now."

This only made me slightly more relaxed. "Duo, how could you?"

If he felt guilty, he hid it well. "If you were trying to get Heero's attention, it worked."

I got the distinct impression he was thinking I was trying to make Heero jealous. "Duo, this is the first date I've been on in my entire life," I said bitterly. "It's been my own fault. With Heero constantly popping in and out of my life it's keeping me from moving on."

He seemed to realize the situation, "you've been in love with Heero this entire time?"

I nodded, embarrassed. "Don't say anything."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages after the waiter brought our food. He kept looking at me like he wanted to say something but always quickly stopped himself. The silence was broken when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eating?"

"No of course not, you know it's not like that."

"I will not dignify that question with a response."

"Yes, yes. I will tell her. Bye."

"Heero," I said.

"How did you guess?" he chuckled. "He said he still needs to talk to you. And something about checking you e-mail?" He rolled his eyes and continued, "also he wants to know why Ryan is ok with us going out to dinner but you can't talk to him."

Frankly that was a good question. My pretend boyfriend had no real reason to hate a man he'd never met. And if so why would my boyfriend be perfectly ok with me going out on a date with another man?

"Duo?"I asked slowly. "Can you keep a secret from Heero?"

In that moment Duo seemed to mull over his friendship with the perfect soldier. He seemed to come to a conclusion. "For you, I can. Not like he's ever been forthcoming toward me. I don't even know why he moved in."

I took a deep breath "you want to know what's really going on? Why Dorothy and I are going to those meetings?"

I could see the mischievous glimmer in his eyes that I knew all to well as he leaned in, "YES!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It took a very dear friend to make me realize my problem..."

"I can't believe you told him," Dorothy seethed as she stared down at my friend like he was her mortal enemy. "He'll rat you out and you'll look like an idiot!"

"Because I don't already feel like one?"

"The touch, the smell, the taste. I just can't get enough..."

"He won't say anything. I think he likes being included anyway," I said to Dorothy who still hadn't forgiven me. "Like you're one to talk anyway, you told Quatre."

She rolled her eyes, "It's going to look suspicious! There are going to be five non alcoholics at the meeting tomorrow."

"Five?" I asked.

She looked at me for the first time and smirked, "Quatre and Ryan are coming. Plus that braided idiot."

I sunk lower in my chair. What was I doing? What had started out as a little self help turned into something that involved a man I'd just met and the best friend of the man who was the source of my problems.

Not to mention Dorothy would be parading around her unharmed boyfriend for everyone to see how well she'd been doing.

"My name is Duo Maxwell. And I have an addiction to scrap metal."

This was getting ridiculous. Maybe I should start drinking?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a busy few weeks. I wanted to get this up A.S.A.P. So I don't have enough time to do my normal review replies. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

I would like to thank my beta JB Santiago for fixing all my errors!!!

**Chapter Five: Admitting you were wrong**.

_Quatre POV_

The woman was certifiably insane. But she was my certifiably insane woman. I honestly cannot remember a time when she wasn't involved in some sort of scheme. Whether it was starting wars or meddling in other peoples' lives, it didn't matter. It was always something. To this day I still shudder at the memory of the Wufei incident - I never thought her eyebrows would grow back.

"I'm at a loss Quatre; my dear," she said sitting next to me, nibbling the end of her pen in a very unladylike fashion.

I stayed silent. I don't think she expected a response.

Her notebook lay on her lap and she seemed to be contemplating its contents. "I don't know what I should have her do next."

I sighed inwardly. The love of my life's current target was my friend and her best friend.

Poor Relena.

"I just don't know how many of the written steps I should make her follow and how many I should just make up." She seemed honestly distressed.

"You still won't tell me what you're really up to, will you?" I questioned, knowing I would stay uninformed as usual.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Everything I do is for the greater good."

"Are these meetings necessary?" I asked with a sigh. "You're telling people you have an addiction to stabbing me and the Vice Foreign minister is admitting publicly that she is completely in love with Heero Yuy. I don't even want to know how Duo of all people got dragged into this."

Her smile turned sour. "I don't like the idea of that idiot being involved either but I am determined to turn this lemon into lemonade." She said closing her notebook and turning toward me. "It would be nice to have some inside information and once Relena finds out her little surprise today, Duo might just be the person she needs to talk to."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Duo is a meddler," she said with an air of boredom. "His inside information just might come in handy."

My eyes narrowed at the blond next to me. If she was trying to help Relena move on, why exactly did she need to know what was going on with Heero? Shouldn't he be ignored altogether? Then I remembered…

"What surprise?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I have it," she said excitedly, avoiding the question. "I'm going to call Relena!"

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Are you ready?"

"Ok, admit you were wrong."

"No, no I know you already did that I mean to Heero."

"Calm down I am not telling you to tell him that! I mean you know…stalking him."

"Fine, you can put it anyway you want."

"I know you're not supposed to be seeing him, but I think it will be healthy to confront the problem face to face. Get it out of your system."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon. Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked as she put her phone away with a rather smug expression on her pretty face.

She ignored the question and opened the notebook. "The dinner with Ryan went very well, he was a perfect gentleman."

"I don't see why you had to involve him," I said disapprovingly. "He's a nice guy not to mention he's working undercover."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault Relena lied to Heero. I didn't make her do it."

"What if he falls for her?" I asked.

"Quatre," she started with a mischievous smile, "I picked Ryan because there is no chance that will ever happen. He's a personal friend and very well informed."

I wasn't going to ask. Why did she always have to be so indirect?

_Duo POV_

"Chill man. Nothing happened."

The way I saw it, if Heero couldn't tell me why he was living with me then I didn't need to tell him what was going on with Relena. Plus, it was kind of nice to have my own secret for once. I wasn't about to blow it.

"You followed them all night then?"

I remember waking up one morning and walking toward the bathroom - my bathroom. I heard the shower running and figured it was Hilde. So I walked in and stripped down…

Well let's just say after a black eye and a busted lip I found out that Heero Yuy had moved his not so happy ass into the guest bedroom. The mooch still hasn't paid rent and leaves the empty milk cartons in the fridge. I would confront him about having to personally wash his laundry but he's been in a bad mood lately and I'm not really up to getting shot.

Heero's fist slammed onto the coffee table. "He's clean," he said with disappointment. "But I know something is off. Something she's not telling me."

"I don't see why it's any of your business. You've never cared about her personal life before," I said watching my friend pace the room.

"She's never had a boyfriend before," he said to the carpet rather than me.

I laughed. "Are you jealous?"

He looked dead at me. "Jealous?" He asked as if it hadn't occurred to him before. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Why would you be?"

His eyes narrowed and he continued his mission - walking a hole into my floor.

"You've been sitting around here doing nothing for days," I sighed. "You should see Une and request an assignment."

"I have a job," he sounded irritated. "I start tomorrow."

"Huh?"

Abruptly stopping and Heero snatched his jacket. "I'm going to see Relena."

I watched as he hurried out the door. Hurried to what? She was just going to kick him out as soon as he arrived - assuming he made it that far. Relena was a good person and I knew she would never be involved in some ploy to get Heero jealous. Even though I completely supported her decision to move on, as unconventional as it was, Heero was right. Something did feel off.

"I don't know whose side I'm really on," I muttered to myself.

Relena had the right idea in wanting to move on. Who wants to waste precious life running after someone who will never be yours? But deny as he may, Heero was showing signs of jealousy. Then again, he had always been rather protective of Relena. Maybe that's all it was. That would make sense.

I checked my watch. "Just a few more hours." I groaned. I wondered if I should remove my watch and piercing for the meeting tonight.

They just might notice that they were made of metal.

I should have said I was addicted to lima beans or something yuck.

_Relena POV_

Again with the coffee. It's only noon and I'm on my sixth cup. I blame the paperwork, it always never ending.

"Miss Relena," Amy said softly walking into the office. "Since you missed the Preventer staff meeting this morning Colonel Une took the liberty of faxing over the details." She handed me the paperwork.

I looked at what seemed to be a book in my hands. "I don't really have time to look through this Amy," I sighed. "Would you mind?"

She smiled. "Of course not, I'll highlight all of the important details for you," she sighed then looked at the door apprehensively, "Ryan is here, would you like me to send him in?"

No of course not, I had mountains of paperwork that needed to be finished before I could leave and go to that damn meeting tonight.

"Of course, send him in," I almost choked out the false excitement. I figured Amy should believe he was my boyfriend as well. Just in case.

Ryan didn't wait long for Amy's go ahead. He swayed in, what appeared to be a cocky manner into my office not noticing the dirty look my secretary threw him on her way out. He proceeded to make himself comfortable in the chair across from me, having the nerve to throw his feet on the desk.

"It's so good to see you," I said monotonously.

He smirked. "I just couldn't wait to see you until the meeting tonight." His voice held no excitement. This man obviously had no feelings toward me.

"Why are you here? We are all going to the meeting tonight and I have work to do," I said making no effort to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"As we speak," he laughed, "Heero Yuy should be stepping into the elevator."

I tried to control my facial expressions. I shouldn't be feeling excited. I didn't want him to come. I did want to see him though, that was the problem.

"Don't worry, that's why I am here," he said trying to sound more compassionate. "It's showtime."

"Wha - "

Out of nowhere he was at my side pulling me up from my chair and lifting me to sit on my desk.

"That's got to go," he said eying my clothing. In that instant my suit jacket was being pulled from my shoulders.

I was too shocked to say anything. I was torn between screaming and bringing up my knee that was now conveniently placed right under a spot that would do the most damage. How dare he…

"Listen," he started as he threw my three hundred dollar jacket onto the floor and proceeded to pull my hair out of its bun. "We have to look like a couple that's passionately in love. If we don't he'll never leave you alone. You'd have to be crazy in love with me to give up your friends."

He had a point. "Is this really necessary?"

His arm snaked around my waist as he pressed his body against mine. "Yes," he answered dispassionately.

"Miss Relena - "

I turned to look straight into Amy's mortified eyes. My hands were immediately at Ryan's chest making an effort to push him away.

He didn't budge and he looked at Amy with an irritated scowl. "Heard of knocking?"

"Heard of putting a sock on the door?" asked a furious growl from behind.

I recognized that voice. Unfortunately the way I was positioned didn't allow me turn completely around. Not that I really wanted to at this point, I couldn't even imagine what the color of my face was right now.

Ryan brought his forehead down to touch mine. 'We'll finish this later," he said low but just loud enough so the other occupants of the office could hear and brought his mouth to mine in what probably looked like a passionate kiss. I wouldn't really know.

He leaned away from me and his eyes darted to Heero then back to me. "We talked about this," he said acting perturbed. He stormed out of the office almost knocking Amy off her feet.

I slowly slid down from the desk and turned around. The expression on Amy's face was unreadable as she shut the door behind her.

"I thought you had more class," Heero spat out.

I sat down in my chair I still hadn't met his judgmental gaze. I suppressed the mental picture of what I must have looked like. My hair was a mess and I was barely wearing a shirt.

I removed the hair from my line of vision. "What brings you here?" I asked with whatever dignity I had left.

When I didn't hear anything I lifted my head to be met with a bright blue color - my jacket. I turned to look at the length of his outstretched arm and I didn't like what I found. His expression was cold, I would have loved to say emotionless but under the icy mask, he was brimming with fury. The last time he'd looked at me like that I'd had a gun pointed to my head.

He didn't move. "I'm not going to talk to you like this," his voice as icy as his face, "starting tomorrow I am head of this embassy's security."

My eyes widened.

"If your boyfriend doesn't like it I suggest you move your office someplace else." His tone was cold and dry, nothing there. He meant nothing by it. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go over the details."

As he headed for the door I remembered my conversation with Dorothy.

"Heero…"

He didn't turn around. "Hn."

"I'm sorry."

"What you do or who you do is none of my concern," he said before shutting the door behind him.

He didn't let me finish. That wasn't what I was apologizing for. So then why did it feel like it?

Wasn't this how it was supposed to be?

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," I whispered. "I know this is wrong."

"I don't understand why the crazy blond lady keeps bringing in more of her friends," asked a middle aged red head in the front row. "Pretty soon this won't be AA, it'll be Crazies R Us."

The man I recognized from before; the one who hugged me and smelled like mouthwash stood up. "Yes but they have problems too," he was trying to be compassionate. "I don't think there is a stalkers anonymous or a metal sniffing anonymous."

"The freaking chairs are metal," someone shouted from the back. "I'm surprised he didn't chomp down on the microphone!"

At my side Duo pulled out a tissue. "I know, it's so hard," he made sobbing noises from beneath his covered face. I could just see the wicked smile displayed there.

Bill, the leader tried to calm the handful of angry people down. "I am ashamed at how unfeeling and judgmental you all are being."

"What about the tea addict and the new redhead, the one who's over there licking himself?" The person behind us defended. "Where should they go?"

"This is insane," Quatre whispered in my ear, "I don't understand why you have to do this in the first place."

"Dorothy," it was all I needed to say.

"But don't you see!" said a one of the younger members. "Dorothy brought her boyfriend, he's alive!"

"Yeah," someone scoffed. "And he thinks he's addicted to tea. I mean Jesus people."

I observed the group that seemed to be spilt right down the middle. Like Bill, the members who had been attending the longest appeared to be more compassionate toward our situation. The ones who were offended by our presence seemed to be newer and still struggling with personal problems. I couldn't blame them, to us this was more or less a joke. What right did we have to be here?

Bills eyes locked on mine. "This problem you have Miss Vice Foreign Minister," he said compassionately. "Does it truly affect your life in a negative way?"

"Yes," I said softly. It was true. I was an eighteen year old virgin who had only been kissed once by her fake boyfriend. And all because I was hung up on a guy who would never see me that way.

"Well," he started as he scanned the row of friends with a suspicious smirk on his face. "Then I believe you have every right to be here."

"PROBLEM?"

"Oh hello," Bill said as the doors opened behind us. "And who might you be?"

I looked at Ryan's face as those words were spoken. He immediately put his baseball cap on his head and sunk low in his chair, eyes fixed on the floor and leaning away from me.

Quatre spoke a word I didn't even know was in his vocabulary. "Fuuuuuuck."

"I am so dead," Duo whimpered.

"Earlier than expected," said Dorothy, surprised but not disappointed.

"What the hell is going on here?' The voice growled.

Bill held his composure. "I asked, who are you?"

"Heero Yuy."


End file.
